Tuya por siempre
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: SECUELA DE TUYO POR SIEMPRE. Mi admirador secreto es Edward, lo se. Aunque el aunque el aun no lo sabe. Me he enamorado de el con el tiempo. Pero... ¿alguna vez tendrá la fuerza de decirme lo que siente? Amor... yo soy "Tuya por siempre"...


**ONE SHOOT: TUYA POR SIEMPRE**

**POV. BELLA**

**Gracias a Andrea Reyes y Martina Bennet por la portada.**

-Son preciosas ¿verdad? –les cuestiono acariciándolas. Me sonrojo.

-¿Preciosas? ¡Están perfectas! –grita Alice emocionada y dando unos saltitos.

-Suertuda –Rosalie me señala el automóvil y escucho el claxon de papa.

-Me tengo que ir. Las veo luego.

Salgo hacia el estacionamiento donde papa ya me espera… ha estado tocando el claxon los últimos quince minutos. Mi auto se descompuso hace dos días y papa no confía lo suficiente en Alice o Rosalie para qué me lleven a casa.

-Hola papa. Siento la tardanza –beso su mejilla y aviento mi mochila al asiento trasero.

-No te preocupes cariño. ¿Qué tal tu día? –el automóvil arranca y en menos cinco minutos estamos frente a la casa.

-Ha ido excelente. –respondo rápidamente.

-¿Y esas flores? –cuestiona papa mientras salgo del automóvil. Su mirada es de confusión y enojo.

-Oh... ¿esto? Alice me las regalo. A Rose también ¿no las viste?-ahora esta mas confundido.

-No…creo que nos las vi

Saludo a mama con un beso en la mejilla y papa sale rumbo a su trabajo.

-Edward Cullen se lucio esta vez ¿verdad? –pregunta mama al verme poniendo las rosas en un florero.

-El siempre se luce –respondo en automático

Desde que tengo nueve años un "chico misterioso" ha dejado cartas, dulces y todo tipo de regalos en mi mochila o en mi locker. Siempre me ha parecido un detalle tierno… pero mama insistía en que debía descubrir quién me daba estos regalos para poder agradecerle. Sin embargo nunca dejo su nombre.

Y no sabía de su existencia hasta…

**FLASHBACK**

-Ma' realmente no tienes que comprarme nada. Solo quiero el libro de Emma. Y ya me lo compraste –toda la tarde le he estado insistiendo en que no me compre nada. ¡Pero yo herede mi terquedad justamente de ella!

-Nena mañana cumples 14. ¡Es una fecha importante!-me jala del brazo y me hace entrar a una tienda de ropa.

-Mama –resoplo- eso has dicho de todos mis cumpleaños

-Todos los cumpleaños son importantes –besa mi mejilla y me muestra un vestido azul –estoy ansiosa por saber que te regalara tu enamorado secreto.

_ Es imposible guardarle secretos a mi madre._

-Mama él no tiene que comprarme nada. ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! –me sonrojo violentamente al recordar la caja de chocolates que he encontrado dentro de mi bolso.

-Pero lo hará. Ya lo veraz -al ver que no me decido por nada de la tienda salimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el elevador.

Cuando estamos a punto de bajar puedo observar a Edward Cullen. Mi compañero de clase comprando una infinidad de globos. Mama lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero lo deja pasar.

No se percata de que lo hemos cachado.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Subo a mi habitación y comienzo con los deberes… abro el baúl y saco la última carta que recibí. Hace tres días.

_Bella:_

_Hoy he despertado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Te escribo esta carta para agradecerte por ello. Cambias mi mundo, transformas mi vida. ¡Te amo! Estas siempre en mis pensamientos y también en mis sueños. No creo ser capaz de vivir un segundo sin recordarte._

_Eres la persona más bella del mundo. Por supuesto, tu belleza exterior no se compara ni de cerca con tu belleza interior… ansío tanto poder abrazarte. Pero sé que debo de esperar. Sé que tengo que hacerlo. _

_Tú me haces sonreír lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo._

_¡Disfruta tu libro! _

_Te amo…_

_Tuyo por siempre._

Sonrío mientras abrazo la carta. Edward es en definitivo la persona más romántica y especial del mundo. Que me enamoro antes, incluso de saber que era él. Pero en definitiva es imposible no amarlo. Es tan romántico al escribirme cosa linda y ¡Tan guapo! Con ese cabello cobrizo y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Guardo la carta en mi baúl de recuerdos y lo cierro con el candado.

Me pregunto porque no me ha dicho. ¿Por qué no se acerca a mí y me dice todo lo que escribe en las cartas? Si me pidiera ser su novia no dudaría en decirle que sí.

Vuelvo a abrir mi baúl y saco la carta que escribí hace unos meses; aun no he podido entregársela. He estado a punto de hacerlo, pero… mi madre me ha dicho que lo mejor es esperar a que el me lo confiese; a que el esté listo.

_Tuyo por siempre:_

_Primero quiero agradecerte por crear esta bella ilusión: el admirador secreto. Quiero que sepas que me emociona encontrar chocolates y ramo de rosas; pero lo que más me agrada es recibir tus cartas. ¡Tengo todas! Desde la primera… aquella que me diste en el kínder._

_Cada sonrisa que hay en mi rostro te las debo a ti. ¡Gracias! No tengo idea de cómo agradecerte. Muero por que podamos decirnos esto en persona y no solo a través de cartas. _

_¡Hey! Yo igual te amo. Y esperare a que seas tú quien dé el primer paso. _

_Tuya por siempre. _

-¡Bell's ven a cenar! –abro mis ojos. Me he quedado dormida con mi carta en las manos. Me froto los ojos y voy a lavarme la cara.

Cuando bajo los roles y el café ya están servidos en la mesa.

-Buenas noches mami –la ayudo a servir el café en mi taza y me siento a su lado.

-Hola nena. ¿Lista para la cena? –asiento con la cabeza.

-Hoy me he encontrado a tu suegra en Port Angels, se le ha ponchado una llanta y me he ofrecido en hablarle a Jacob, afortunadamente su esposa contesto el teléfono, porque Jake lo tenía apagado. Ha ido a ayudarle oh y… ¡Nos han invitado a cenar!

-¿Mi suegra? –levanto la ceja y le saco la lengua.

-¡Claro! Tal vez no lo sea ahora… pero no creo que tu admirador secreto dure tanto.

-¡Mama! –le reprocho –Edward… tal vez tarde un poco. ¿Y si le digo que ya lo sé?

-No cariño. Yo creo que lo mejor es esperar a que el termine lo que empezó.

-Supongo –me encojo de hombros y termino de beber mi café.

-Me llamara para avisarme de la fecha ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-Créeme mama. Yo también.

Dejo mi plato y mi taza en la cocina y subo a mi recamara a leer. Estoy leyendo "Cuando de te encuentre" y realmente es muy romántico.

-¿Puedo pasar? –unos leves toques en la puerta me regresa a la realidad.

-¡Adelante!

-Es tu enamorado… oh no… es para el proyecto de biología –tomo el teléfono y rio.

-¿Alo? ¿Quién habla? Supongo que voy a colgar. Después de todo, nunca contestas. –rio un poco mas antes de colgar el teléfono.

Habla muy seguido, pero… nunca dice nada.

Dejo mi libro en el buro y me dirijo a la ducha.

Al salir mama me espera con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? –le cuestiono intrigada, mientras cepillo mi cabello.

-¿Ya leíste Orgullo y prejuicio?

-No. ¿Por qué? –me extiende el libro y una sonrisa aparece

_Oh Edward…_

-¡Gracias mama! –salto hacia la cama y al abrirlo cae un sobre.

Mientras leo la carta mi corazón comienza a latir y unas cuantas lágrimas se cuelan por mi rostro. Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

-Yo también te amo. Y quiero compartir mi vida contigo –le digo a la carta.

_Si tan solo pudiera escucharme._

Entro a la escuela con mi libro en los brazos. Nadie es capaz de borrar la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. De solo recordar la carta un sonrojo aparece en mi rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas comienzan a fluir.

Reviso mi horario.

¡Geometría! Y a pesar de que odio la materia es de las pocos que comparto con Edward.

Para mi suerte el lugar a su lado es el único vacio.

-¡Hola Edward! –siento un nudo en mi garganta y maripositas en mi estomago.

_Te amo; pero creo que aun no es tiempo de que te lo diga._

-Bella –su voz es el mejor sonido.

Tiro mi mochila al suelo y le sonrío.

-Odio la geometría-trato de hacer platica. Pero es complicado sintiendo que lo único que quiero decir es: I love you.

_Tienes que controlarte Bella. Debes hacerlo._

-Cuando gustes puedo ayudarte –asiento con la cabeza.

-Enseñarme geometría es una misión imposible –ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No cuando Edward Cullen es el maestro.

-Bien… entonces hay que hacerlo. Los exámenes son en dos semanas. ¿Te parece un día antes? Todo se me olvida.

-Encantado.

-A cambio yo podría ayudarte en Literatura ¿Qué te parece?

-Te lo agradecería –ladea su cabeza hacia mí y sonríe un poco mas-Así que eres muy buena en literatura ¿he?

-Claro

-¿Qué lees?

-Orgullo y prejuicio –contesto rápidamente mientras me sonrojo.

-¿Y donde lo compraste?

-Amm… me lo regalaron.

-Tienes buenas amigas.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Sí. Muy buenas

Me sonrojo así que giro mi rostro hacia el pizarrón y trato de poner atención a clase.

_Otra misión imposible._

-¡Ha sido divertidísimo! –dice Rosalie a mi lado, mientras caminamos hacia mi casillero.

-¿Divertido? Pero si la pelota me ha pegado como veinte veces –pongo mi combinación y al abrirlo me encuentro con la sorpresa más tierna del planeta.

-¿El loco admirador? –pregunta Rose mientras toma a mi oso entre sus brazos.

-¡Es tan lindo! –beso a mi osito y leo la nota.

_La luna brilla._

_El sol resplandece._

_El viento sopla._

_Mi corazón te pertenece._

_ Tuyo por siempre. _

-¡Es adorable! Me gustaría agradecerle en persona.

-Pues no sé porque no se aparece. Seria tu novio ideal y ya te tiene babeando banquetas.

Rio y le doy un suave manotazo.

-Vamos… seguro Alice ya nos espera.

Alice comienza a saltar al ver el oso en mis manos. ¡Lo carga! Y le dice que un bebe lindo.

En cuanto nos sentamos en una de las bancas del patio trasero Alice comienza a decir sus reproches… _¡¿Por qué no investigas?¡ ¡Debes descubrir quién es tu enamorado!_

-¡Que romántico! –dice Rosalie para hacer callar a la duenda.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Me dices que te hablo ayer? Oh… y además te regalo Orgullo y Prejuicio, solo para dejar la carta –desde que le conté eso por la mañana; no ha dejado de molestarme.

-Lo sé. Es muy lindo –me sonrojo. _Es más que eso._

-Déjame leer la carta

-¡Ni hablar! –tomo la carta y la pego a mi pecho.

_Nadie lee mis cartas. ¡Y menos Rosalie! _

-¿Cómo es que aun no lo conoces? Digo, después de todo esta tras tus huesitos desde el kínder ¿No?

_Si lo hace. Y yo también estoy tras él._

-Lo sé. Pero… aun no lo conozco. Aun tengo la primera carta. La que puso en mi lonchera de Barbie. –ambas sueltan una carcajada.

-¡Estas mal amiga! Si no tiene el valor de acercarse, lo mejor sería que te alejaras –Rose siempre ha insistido con eso.

-¡Claro que no! –Alice grita temerosa -¡Te ama!

-Yo también lo amo –_Infinitamente. Más que a mi propia vida._

-¡Pero no lo conoces! –Rosalie rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-Cuando amas no importa la apariencia –pero Edward no solo es tierno y romántico. ¡Es guapísimo y caballeroso!

_Un Dios._

-Eres tan suertuda Bella. Jasper casi nunca me regala nada -¡Ahí vamos otra vez! Jasper la ama profundamente; sin embargo Alice cree que la única forma de demostrar el amor es a través de regalos.

-¿Regalos? Alice… lo que me ha enamorado todos estos años son las cartas… ¡Es increíble!

Giro mi cabeza y escucho el claxon de papa.

-Suerte con Emmett –me despido con la mano y me voy.

-¿Hoy? –mi mundo se cae.

-Sí. Me ha hablado tu suegra en la mañana.

_Cena con los Cullen…. ¡Hoy!_

-Pero… no tengo nada que ponerme… es la primera vez que entro ahí. –los nervios y el temor comienzan a apoderarse de mí.

-Primor, eres bellísima. No necesitas nada

-¿Me prestas tu auto? ¡Es una emergencia para Alice!

Asiente con la cabeza y me da las llaves.

Mi auto aun no funciona.

Y probablemente no funcionara hasta dentro de tres días.

Al llegar a casa toco el timbre cientos de veces. Pero no hay nadie…

Subo de nuevo al auto, lista para irme a casa resignada… pero…

_¡Rosalie!_

Tomo la dirección contraria y en cinco minutos estoy en su habitación viendo como saca y saca miles de vestidos.

-¿Entonces tanto show para ir a cenar con Edward Cullen? ¿No que amabas a tu admi…? –guarda silencio por unos pocos minutos. Me señala con su dedo índice y niega con la cabeza. Muero por saber qué es lo que piensa. –Es el ¡¿Verdad?!

Con la mirada en el suelo, asiento.

_¡Ups!_

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde los catorce.

-¡Eso es increíble! –comienza a saltar y a besarme la mejilla. Luego me da un fuerte abrazo.

_Rosalie esta drogada._

-Pensé que no querías que saliera con mi admirador.

-Pues no; no quería. Porque no sabía que tu admirador era Edward Cullen. ¡Siempre he pensado que él y tu hacen una pareja de lo más linda! Y con el admirador secreto ni cuenta te dabas de cómo te mira.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Me mira?

-Todo el tiempo –sonrío ampliamente -Ahora hay que arreglar a la princesa. –me jala de la mano y me obliga a probarme todo el guardarropa.

-Los Cullen me agradan –dice papa, cuando bajamos del automóvil.

-Sí. Son personas muy amables… y detallistas –mama me guiña el ojo.

Mama toca el timbre y rápidamente Edward Cullen se encuentra abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas noches –dice mama

-Buenas noches. Edward Cullen –extiende su mano.

-Mucho gusto Edward –papa le da un apretón y entra a la casa.

-¡Hola Edward! –le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla.

Se sonroja. ¡Yo también!

-Hola Bella. Bienvenida.

Esme es realmente amable. Justo como lo dijo mama. No deja de agradecer, de servir y platicar de cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Carlisle también es amable y servicial, solo que es un poco más reservado.

Ahora veo porque Edward es un romántico… sus padres también lo son.

Recuerdo en ese momento todos los detalles especiales que ha traído a mi vida.

Sin él; probablemente fuera más seria, no sonriera tanto… no tuviera ilusiones.

Una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla y un terrible deseo por ponerme a llorar me inunda.

-Debo ir al baño. Compermiso –no dejo que nadie responda, pues salgo corriendo.

Voy hacia el baño y me lavo la cara con unas gotas de agua… al salir aun no puedo ver con claridad y casi tropiezo con un mueble. Me raspo en la rodilla y me agacho a ver. No le ha pasado nada.

Pero hay un sobre…

_Y no es cualquier sobre._

Me debato entre abrirlo o no. Pero estoy sola, así que lo hago.

_Bella:_

_Jamás he conocido a una mujer como tú. Tampoco es que quiera encontrarla, desde que te encontré a ti no necesito nada más. Ni siquiera el aire es necesario para que siga viviendo._

_¡Tú eres todo lo que necesito para que mi corazón lata!_

_A veces imagino que si estoy a punto de morir, y mi corazón se está parando; el solo hecho de recordarte hará que mi ritmo cardiaco aumente. ¡Aumente notablemente!_

_No soy capaz de vislumbrar una vida sin ti. No consigo hacerlo, es por eso que estoy pensando en que tal vez sea la hora de que me conozcas. ¡No quiero perderte! E imaginarte en brazos de otro hombre me mata… me retuerce el alma._

_Mi vida espero que te haya gustado el oso. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

_Mi corazón latera por ti… hasta el último soplo._

_P.D: No cambies tu código de casillero. Facilita mi trabajo. _

_Tuyo por siempre._

Cuando menos lo espero ya estoy llorando. Escucho unos pasos y sé que son de Edward.

-¿Cuándo ibas a mandármela? –le cuestiono aun sin verle.

-Lo iba a hacer hoy. No me dio tiempo. –responde confundido.

En cuanto giro él se acerca a mí y me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

-Lo siento tanto Bella. Siento no ser lo que esperabas.

_¿Escuche bien? _

Me alejo de sus brazos… y niego con la cabeza.

-¿No ser lo que esperaba? ¿Bromeas? Edward… Forks es un pueblo pequeño. Cuando tenía 13 acompañe a mi madre al centro comercial por mi regalo de cumpleaños, que era el día siguiente. Y un pequeño cobrizo estaba frente al mostrado de Ups*, comprando catorce globos. Casualmente, al día siguiente recibí catorce globos.

Se queda callado por un largo tiempo… y temo haberlo hecho enojar.

-¡Gracias por todo! –me le acerco y lo beso. Algo que había querido hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Sus labios son tan exquisitos que no deseo separarme de él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya sabias?

-Porque… mi admirador creía que aun no era tiempo de que lo supiera. ¿Ahora sí lo es? –de pronto esta acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

-Te amo –se siente tan bien poder decirlo. Me acerco y lo beso de nuevo. Me abraza fuertemente mientras me corresponde.

-Te amo aun más –junta su frente a la mía.

-Lo sé. Es inevitable no amarme –trato de aligerar el ambiente. Es una gran noche de confesiones.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –solo sé que quiero besarlo. Acaricio su cuello y otra vez siento la mejor experiencia del mundo.

_-Tuya por siempre_

_ 000_

Escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero estoy tan cansada que no tengo ganas de despertarme.

_Solo cinco minutos más._

-¡Bella abre la puerta ahora mismo! –es Alice y por lo que puedo escuchar Rose y mi mama también están con ella.

-¡Isabella ya no eres un niña chiquita, tienes 24. Toda una adulta así que ábreme! -¿Por qué mi madre insiste en despertarme? No he dormido bien últimamente.

-Bella… no quieres dejar a Edward plantado en el altar ¿o sí? –en cuanto escucho a Rosalie me levanto de un salto.

¡Hoy es mi boda! ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?

Abro la puerta de inmediato y Alice me rodea con sus brazos.

-Felicidades preciosa –traen mi vestido, y dos cajas enormes color plateadas; repletas de cosas que desconozco.

-Cariño dejaron esto para ti –mama me extiende un sobre.

_Mi admirador no secreto._

Probablemente suene infantil, pero aun me emociona muchísimo recibir todas estas cartas. Llevamos alrededor de siete años como novios. Hasta hace tres meses que me pidió matrimonio. Al pinchar mi globo un lindo anillo salto al aire. Edward se arrodillo y yo…

¡Le dije que si antes de que me lo pidiera!

_Preciosa:_

_Primero ¡Buenos días! Sé que probablemente Alice y Rosalie asaltaron tu habitación muy temprano para poder arreglarte. Espero que estés tan emocionada como yo. ¡Nos vemos en el altar!_

_Recuerda que te amo aun más que a toda mi vida. _

_*"Mejor mujer no pude encontrar,  
hasta que envejezca  
a tu lado quiero estar,  
como anillo al dedo me quedaste,  
felizmente vivo  
desde que a mi vida llegaste,  
no se cómo en mi te fijaste,  
pero como luz en la obscuridad  
en mi vida entraste.  
Mi amor salvaje apasionado,  
solo tus labios la han dominado,  
como una musa de amor,  
sobre mi te deslizas  
derramando el más tierno calor,  
tus caricias me han hechizado,  
por tu mágica luz  
siempre viviré encantado,  
de tu amor me hice esclavo,  
no me importa la pena  
pero a tu amor quiero vivir condenado.  
Como una mina de escondida,  
busco en tu corazón  
y descubro cada día  
de ti una nueva maravilla,  
día con día voy a enamorarte,  
por que pase lo que pase  
toda mi vida voy a amarte.  
Dice que superior a ti pude haber encontrado,  
a ti te he seleccionado,  
porque mejor que tu  
no pude haber encontrado."_

_Tuyo por siempre._

Leo la carta como tres veces y me pongo a llorar. Mama me abraza fuertemente y me besa en la frente.

-Mi bebe ha crecido –susurra.

-Ya dejémonos de lágrimas. Hoy me caso y quiero verme linda –me limpio las lagrimas y camino hacia el espejo.

-Para mi luces muy linda. Siempre lo haces –giro mi cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta y lo veo. Esta ahí de pie. Sonriente y muy guapo.

-¡No puedes ver a la novia! –chilla Alice frustrada.

-No digas nada enana –abre sus brazos y salto hacia él. Besándolo dulcemente. Nunca he besado a otra persona, pero… no es necesario para saber que mi Edward lo hace muchísimo mejor que nadie.

-Te amo –sé que estoy llorando mucho. Últimamente lo hago.

_Estoy de sentimental._

-¿Preciosa podemos hablar afuera? –asiento con la cabeza y le tomo la mano jalándolo hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? –me siento sobre él y beso su cabello.

-¿Te acuerdas de los estudios que fuimos hacer antier? –asiento rápidamente con la cabeza. Vomite muchísimo y mama dijo que tenía una infección y debía ir al hospital.

Edward me acompaño.

-Oh… hoy me iban a entregar los estudios. ¡Lo olvide! –con todo el lio de la boda no me percate de ello.

-Fui a recogerlos –extiende el sobre. Pero está abierto. Le levanto una ceja, pidiéndole explicaciones.

-No me pude controlar –me sonríe y besa mis labios. –Amor… estamos embarazados.

Me siento caer. Pero estoy en brazos de Edward.

-Emba… –asiente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera puedo hablar.

-Te amo pequeña –de nuevo me besa en los labios y baja hacia mi estomago para dejar otro beso ahí –a ti también pequeñin.

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad me doy cuenta que Edward me mece en su pecho y estoy llorando.

-Un bebe –susurro emocionada. Un pequeño Edward.

-Sí. Nuestro bebe

-Dios mío… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-El estrés de la boda…. –acaricia mi nariz con la suya.

Un gran gran día. Hoy me convierto en Isabella Cullen y no solo eso. También me entero de la presencia de mi bebe.

_Nuestro bebe._

-Juntos por siempre –susurra antes de estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

_*El poema NO es mío. Lo saque de la red. _

**_***_****_¡HOLA! =D BUENO ACA LES DEJE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE: "TUYO POR SIEMPRE" ESTE ONE SHOOT IBA A TERMINAR DONDE BELLA DICE: -TUYA POR SIEMPRE. PERO UNA CHICA EN EL ONE SHOOT PASADO ME PIDIO QUE QUERIA SABER ACERCA DEL FUTURO ASI QUE LE AGREGUE ESTO. ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! NOS VEMOS EN UN FUTURO MUY CERCANO. _****_***_**

_"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal."_

-Friedrich Nietzsche.

**_XOXO_**

**_BY: KAZY =)_**


End file.
